Let $a_0=-2,b_0=1$, and for $n\geq 0$, let
\begin{align*}a_{n+1}&=a_n+b_n+\sqrt{a_n^2+b_n^2},\\b_{n+1}&=a_n+b_n-\sqrt{a_n^2+b_n^2}.\end{align*}Find $\frac{1}{a_{2012}} + \frac{1}{b_{2012}}.$
Explanation: We have that
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{a_{n + 1}} + \frac{1}{b_{n + 1}} &= \frac{1}{a_n + b_n + \sqrt{a_n^2 + b_n^2}} + \frac{1}{a_n + b_n - \sqrt{a_n^2 + b_n^2}} \\
&= \frac{a_n + b_n - \sqrt{a_n^2 + b_n^2} + a_n + b_n + \sqrt{a_n^2 + b_n^2}}{(a_n + b_n)^2 - (a_n^2 + b_n^2)} \\
&= \frac{2a_n + 2b_n}{2a_n b_n} \\
&= \frac{1}{a_n} + \frac{1}{b_n}.
\end{align*}Thus, $\frac{1}{a_n} + \frac{1}{b_n}$ is a constant, which means
\[\frac{1}{a_{2012}} + \frac{1}{b_{2012}} = \frac{1}{a_0} + \frac{1}{b_0} = \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.\]